


Owned

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared shows Jensen what it truly means to submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

** Owned **

 

Jensen's been playing at submission for years. He's knelt at countless feet, begged and pleaded; called so many men Master that he's lost track of the number. It's been nothing more than a game to him, and he's always been the one in control. He likes getting fucked, likes to ride the edge of pleasure and pain, and he's always known how to manipulate his lovers into giving him exactly what he wants.

 

They've never owned anything but his body, he's never let a lover have any more of him than that. But then no one in his past ever pushed him the way this man does. Right from the start things had been different, Jared had about laughed in his face the first time Jensen had tried to call him Master. Told him that he wasn't interested in games, said that he didn't want Jensen saying that again until he meant it.

 

Jensen had shrugged it off at first, telling himself that it'd never happen, so what harm would it do to let his lover have his little fantasies. Jared doesn't much care for the toys and trappings most of the BDSM crowd love. He likes to make Jensen hold himself still, rather than tie him up; delivers punishment and pleasure only with his hands or mouth. But despite the lack of elaborate games, he finds it all too easy to turn Jensen on, to make his cock ache with need in a way most of his other lovers never managed.

 

And little by little things had changed, Jensen had found he couldn't hide his real self from Jared. Every time he found himself pushing past another of his self-imposed limits, letting Jared make him want things he'd always shied away from; he swore to himself that he was going to stop. But he could never follow through, couldn't seem to walk away; and he was beginning to think he'd left it too long to try.

 

He has a feeling that his time has run out. He hadn't noticed what Jared was doing at first, they'd been in a club, and every time he'd meant to go to the bathroom, Jared had wound up distracting him. Pulling him onto the dance floor, and grinding their bodies together, or hauling Jensen close and kissing him until his brain shut down.

 

He remembers that as they were leaving, he'd intended to finally find the bathroom and relieve himself, then Jared had caught his arm, pulled him close and said just one word. "No". He could have stopped things then, told Jared to fuck off; but instead he'd let Jared lead him from the club, all the while wondering what the hell he's doing letting this happen.

 

He knows what Jared wants, despite the fact that they haven't talked about this at all; in fact Jared's barely said a word since they left the club. He's in the corner of Jared's bedroom, wearing nothing but his jeans, standing on a thick folded towel so he doesn't wind up ruining Jared's wooden floors when he finally gives up. He's got his hands clasped behind his back and his feet are spread wide, just how Jared always positions him, and he wishes that just this once Jared had used cuffs to tie him in place.

 

But Jared never does that, he always makes it Jensen's decision, to obey or to leave; and he almost hates Jared for forcing this to be his choice. He doesn't know for sure how long he's been standing there, but he's pretty much out of options. His bladder is achingly full, and he's not sure he can control himself much longer. He's been trying so hard to hang on, putting off his decision 'til he's got no choice.

 

Jared won't push him, won't make demands, he'll just watch and wait as long as it takes. Until they'd started fucking, Jensen would've said that Jared was incapable of waiting for anything he wanted. But when they're alone Jared's shown that he has an amazing amount of patience and control; particularly when it comes to Jensen and his hang-ups.

 

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other in a last desperate attempt to relieve the pressure, not caring how ridiculous he looks. "Don't move." The sound of Jared's voice startles him into finally letting go.

 

He can't quite believe this is happening; he's pissing himself like some little kid. He knows his face is red with embarrassment, and he moans a little at the shame of what he's let himself do.

 

"Open your eyes." Of course Jared would want more, he always does. Jensen can feel his own piss soaking the front of his jeans, can feel it trickling down his leg into the towel. He can't imagine what he looks like, just knows how humiliated he feels, how dirty.

 

"Jensen." Jared doesn't raise his voice, but it doesn't really matter, the simple command is enough to push all Jensen's buttons. Trying to ignore the tears he knows are falling down his cheeks, he slowly opens his eyes, and raises his head just enough to see Jared. He's stretched out on the bed, leaning against the pillows, one hand rubbing his own cock through his jeans. The hard-on doesn't surprise Jensen; Jared takes far more pleasure in humiliating Jensen, than he does in inflicting physical pain. He half expects Jared to push him further, thinks he'll have to listen to Jared telling him how dirty he looks, how much of a slut he is for debasing himself like this. But in the end Jared just repeats his name, "Jensen."

 

He reluctantly raises his eyes, and takes his first look at Jared's face. He expects Jared to look smug with victory, expects him to be staring at Jensen's piss soaked crotch, and gloating over his debasement. Instead, Jared's staring straight into his eyes, and when he says, "Good Boy." Jensen realises that the only emotions he can read on his lover's face are pride and love. It shocks him just a little, especially when he realises just how happy he is to have pleased Jared this much.

 

And that's when he knows that Jared was right all along. He squeezes his eyes tight shut in a desperate attempt to block out the truth; but it's too late for that. And when he opens his eyes again, he can see Jared watching him expectantly.

 

He doesn't really have to say it out loud; they both know he's owned now, body and soul. But he needs something more, wants to prove that this is his decision, wants to hold up his submission like a gift; so that Jared knows he needs this too. Sinking to his knees, he rests on his heels and bows his head; before whispering just one word. "Master."


End file.
